Adventures of chrissi-chan-kun senpai
by Galeone
Summary: Please read the "1st" chapter for a short summary :)
1. Summary

This is just some creepy stuff full of insiders which my friend and I made in school break. Hope you enjoy anyway! (The grammar and spelling mistakes are supposed to be there. It would be useful to know the ff my immortal.)

I just want to say **I am not a gothic.** We just made fun of some silly thinks. Lean back and enjoy!

(This isn't an actual Harry Potter fan fiction. It's simply a "the kiss" fan fiction. But because it contains things from the my immortal ff (which is a Harry Potter ff) this was the most fitting category)


	2. Chap 1: Authors introduction

AN: Heeeeello. This is my first fan fiction. It is based on the faaantastic story " the kiss" by brilliant Rosie rushton. If ya don know who that is then I can't help you bcs I don't know either. Her story appears in da scool book red line 5!111Thanks to my keyboard for helping me wis da spelling. Your're the best. But I had to correct the keybord bcs it wasn't alright.

Mcr for ever xxxxxxxxxxxx666xxxxxxxxxxxxxx btw this is not supposed to be a Mary sue.


	3. Chap 2: it all started with

Hello I am Chris blood vampire homo Matthew but most people call me chrissy chan these days. I am an otoku if you can't tell. I can speak Japanese. I have ebobbbbbby black haar with pink stripes in it. And I have a very deprezzing story to tell ya. It all started when my twin brother (we were only one year old) smoked dads cigarette and when he was finished he throw it into my buggy. I wore a black leather jacket, a man corset with some lace around and some velvet gloves. My parent gave me some eyeliner so I am not a prep. The buggy caught fire but My parents thought it was funny. They posted deprezzing selfies on Instagram while listening to Good Charlotte and mcr (if ya don know who da is get da hell out of hear)

My brother died but I survived bcs I am half vampire (a.n. Vampires can't die from fire in this ff) since then my skin is all burnt, I have no nose and I look like vloldemort.

I took revenge on my parents bee cuzz they let me burn. I killed my mother and my father committed suicide bcs he was so deprezzed.

Now I go to a school in English. I am all depressed and wear always black and TONS of eyeliner.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx666xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


	4. Chap 3: out coming

One day at school after I cut several times my wrists the sexiast guy at school cames to me wis his gang. It was snowing and raining. Some preps looked up put I put my middle finger at them. Spike have Raven black hair with neon pink stripes. Styled into big spikes (that's how he got his name) He wohre a black corset wiff pink bows and it was ripped around de edge. He looked so sexah in it.

"Oh hai spike", I said shyly.

"What do ya wanna ya prep? Do you c this?"

He held a match into my face.

" luckily I know that you r afraid of fier"

"Now what? You're not a match for me", i said. I didn't ,meant to say it but spike looked deeply hurt. He made sure that his gang don't c it.

"Don't care Ya prep", he shouted softly.

He locked so cute wiff his deeply piercing eyes. The left was red and the right was blak bcs he wore blak and reed contact lenses.

He wore a lot of eyesliner (a.n. Dis is sexah ya prep!)

I stared into his ayes. And he looked back intensively.

"Ya should go and get us some alc" he said

"Why you bitch?" I shouted. But then I gasped.

He had litted the match and threat me with it.

"Do it" he said

"Why should I spike. Or should I rather sai...SIGGI?"

He gasped. Crabbe and goyle (his gang. If ya Do not know who they r get da hell aut of heer!11) looked at him.

"H...How did you find out?", he said and burst into tears of blood. He ran away and let me alone.

Crabbe and goyle gave me a look and said at the same time: "chrissi chan I love youu"

But I just showed them my middle finger.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx666xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


	5. Chap 4: New friends

Tha next day I woke up in my ebony blak coffin. It had pink velvet in it.

I put on my fishnet gloves matching combat boots in black with a black boy hot pant. I always buy my clothes from hot topic bcs this is da heeven. I also put on black lipstick, whit foundation, rainbow contact lenses and eyeliner. I cut myself in the wrists while listaning to Marilyn mansonn (he is God) I ate some brekfast at school (bcs my parents are dead haha lol you prep. So I live in school) it was snowing and raining again.

We had math at first. The teacher said tha a new student is there. Some preps gasped but I didn't care. But as the teacher called her in I saw the butifulst girl of my live. She had long black hair with red and purple streaks in it. She had a goffik fringe and sad looking eys. I could tell that she isn't a prep. She was da real goffik. Some boys gasped and starred at her. They just fell in love with her but I didn't care.

"Hello my name is b'loody Mary", she said in a depressed voice and took a seat next to me. This is unusual bcs normally the people look disgusted by my face or just bcs I am a hot gothic boy. But she wasn't like the others. The just behaves very normal.

"Hi" I said without looking at her sexah face.

"Hi" she replied. Sehr looked sad. I guess it is bcs she cut herself this moarning.

Bcs we r both goth we chilled togetha all breaks. She was really cool bcs she also liked cool cat which is a groovy movie.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx666xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


End file.
